Pequeño Universo
by NinjaEnPijama
Summary: Y descubro gradualmente que no todo en este pequeño universo da vueltas siguiendo las leyes de la física, y gradualmente, me veo absorbido en la irracionalidad concreta de este mundo al que entre voluntariamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeño Universo  
><strong>***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Prompt 07: AguaMiel

Me da algo de agua con miel mientras me pregunta si estoy bien, pero su voz se escucha algo lejana, como la diferencia entre un recuerdo y un dolor pasajero. Se pregunta por que estoy tan borracho y solo puedo inclinar el rostro y suspirar; tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y el alcohol no me esta ayudando como pensaba. En vez de olvidar, me hace recordar. En vez de razonar, me hace actuar. La euforia inducida por el alcohol lentamente se disipa y me deja con las heridas abiertas, que aun sangran y yo sin un solo vendaje para cubrirlas. Así que me encuentro desnudo, cada una de mis cicatrices abiertas frente de ella; quien pensé nunca seria algo importante en mi vida. No me sorprende que se mantenga a mi lado, mientras balbuceo algo que ni siquiera comprendo, y su mano se aferra a mi codo como fuese a desaparecer en algún momento. Pero con esta borrachera, a donde ire? Ni siquiera recuerdo donde deje mi vehículo. El suave sabor de la miel parece apaciguar los pensamientos que me torturan y lentamente se ponen en orden y antes de que pueda controlarme comienzan a salir de mi boca cosas que no deberían ser escuchadas por alguien tan (usualmente) insípida como Park Gae In.

Le cuento cosas que no le había contado a nadie jamás; como el correr en círculos desde que soy un niño huérfano, dejando salir las amarguras de la vida que ha sido tan injusta conmigo. Como corre buscando ser reconocido en mi trabajo, en mi vida, o tal vez buscando una salida de este sufrimiento que nunca he podido superar, que ha consumido mi madre por la injusticia de ser incapaz de hacer algo mas que golpear paredes. Como continuo siendo ese mocoso que no para de correr y tampoco para de perder su tiempo por que se mantiene en el mismo lugar.

Me duele. Quiero decirle que me duele, pero mis labios están quietos; solo las lagrimas parecer poder fluir, y se lanzan como perlas suicidas de mi alcoholizado cuerpo, tratando de liberar algo de ese sufrimiento que nadie había podido ver, por que después de todo soy muy buen actor, o muy orgulloso, para sacar esto de mi sistema. Su voz penetra la niebla en mi cerebro y sus pequeñas manitas voltean mi cara para que nuestros ojos se encuentren. Me acaricia la cara, y sus dedos limpian mis lágrimas, quien diría que tales manos podrían dejar una caricia tan tierna en mis mejillas, que podría significar tanto para mí. Me sorprende el sentimiento que repentinamente me arropa y me veo envuelto en Park Gae In y SangGoJae y el pequeño universo donde podemos vivir y soñar juntos.

"Jin Ho-sii, no llores." Me dice, con voz suave, enternecida hasta que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por la triste historia de un malandrín como yo. Sus labios tiemblan, sus ojos grandes y achocolatados me observan con ese sentimiento que no había podido identificar en las contadas cenas que habíamos compartido, que se reflejaba en sus sonrisas y en su preocupación por mi. ¿Que sucedería cuando se enterara que no soy gay, y que como los demás en su vida, la utilizaba para mi beneficio? Repentinamente me golpeo la culpa, destrozo mi alma mientras la observaba ahí, preocupada por mi triste historia y mi lamentable condición… Y nuevamente en vez de hablar, de confesar mi traición y detener esta falsa, actué.

Mis ojos no paraban de observarla, hasta algún momento en que se cerraron por cuenta sola, y me incline lentamente. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de detener esto, de empujarme y gritarme, recordarme la falsa de que soy gay y que no debía verla de esta manera. Debía haberlo hecho, pero no se movió, sus manos seguían acurrucando mi cara mientras me acercaba y con labios temblorosos la bese.

Era tocar territorio virgen, no explorado; tal vez alguien mas le había besado antes, pero no como este tórrido beso lleno de alcohol y recuerdos que yo me atrevía entregarle ahora, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente sobrio. Esta lleno de un gentil romance que aun no podía creer existía, tenia su alegría tan maltratada y mi amor oculto en un rincón de alguna parte de mi alma. Me aleje un poco y pude ver que sus ojos, aunque no me observaban a mi, estaban lleno del mismo sentimiento y aunque pensaba que era gay, estaba tocada por esa emoción que había logrado colarse entre peleas y la guerra que nuestras diferencias creaban. Se anidaba lentamente entre nosotros y este pequeño universo se volvía su hogar.

Ella no tenia que decir nada, yo la conozco lo suficiente para saber que aunque el abrumador olor a alcohol era insoportable y mis acciones carecían sentido, Park Gae In me perdonaba. Aun me acurrucaba el rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y pienso que aun si ella se entera de la verdad me perdonaría.

Siempre me perdonaba.

Quiero besarla cada día, a cada hora; quiero que me sostenga por el resto de mis días, quiero que me acaricie y enjuague mis lagrimas por toda la eternidad, la quiero cerca así como ahora, su aliento confundido acariciando mis labios mientras calladamente se pregunta que acaba de suceder. Pero estoy muy borracho para entenderlo y solo me levanto y me voy.

'  
>'<p>

Notas de Ninja: Según yo esto fue lo que sucedió esa noche en que JinHo estaba tan borracho. ¡Se aprecian comentarios! La lista de prompt fue una escrita por esta servidora y se basa en detalles de cada episodio. Si les interesa la puedo postear en el foro de Personal Taste, solo déjenme saber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pequeño Universo  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

Prompt 015: Noticias

_Nimami ureoseo bitmuri naeryeosseo, naemami ureoseo nunmuri naeryeosseo saranghaeseo, tteonaneun neoreul japji Motaesseo markge gein neoui sarmui seulpeumeul, angyeojul bitmuri doelkkabwa…  
>- Dropping Rain,Tema de Personal Taste<em>

"Lo termine con Gae In." Le entrego las noticias a Hyung como co-heredero del sufrimiento que en cualquier otro momento era solo mío, pero como autor intelectual de esta farsa él también debe cargar el sufrimiento de mi separación. Soy vengativo, es una de mis características negativas, crueles y sin sentido. Aunque Hyung siempre se ha visto exento de mis cambios de humor y mis desquites este pequeño detalle es el fruto de sus insistencias, de sus '_bravos_' y sus palmadas en la espalda mientras existí dentro de SangGoJae. Lentamente todas sus facciones decaen y un tempano de hielo se acomoda en nuestros corazones; de la misma manera Hyung se retira de mi campo visual, y me arrepiento de haber hablado. Pero me mantengo en silencio y nuestro día laboral comienza con palabras aseguradoras; no renunciaremos al proyecto del museo DAAM.

Solo lanzaremos mi corazón en un jarrón al fondo del mar y nos enfocaremos en abandonar mis sueños.

Me pregunto si Hyung tendrá la vergüenza para mostrarme su rostro después de esto; me enfoco en el trabajo mientras mis pensamientos parecen no poder enfocarse. ¿Cómo pudo mi madre agradecerme el terminar con Gae In-sii? Mis manos se movían con el incesante conocer de líneas y terminología de arquitectura, danzaba sobre el papel como si fueran amantes (y tal vez lo eran) mientras que mi mente continuaba pensando en las últimas palabras intercambiadas con el amor de mi vida.

_Seducir una mujer como tu es matemática básica para mí. Nunca te amé… ¿Para qué seguir la farsa si el Profesor Park ya sabía la verdad_?

Era la hora del almuerzo y continúe trabajando, Hyung no comió nada, mientras Tae Hoon le preguntaba si se sentía bien. La mesita roja sobre mi escritorio llamo mi atención y con cuidado la levante; ¿las manitas que la habían creado se habrán lastimado mientras la hacían? No, Park Gae In, solo se lastimaba cuando no podía expresar su enojo; esto era un regalo para reparar las cosas. Una manzana.

Seis meses atrás una manzana hubiera sido algo tan insignificante, sin importancia. En mi carrera por ganar algún galardón arquitectónico le hubiera sacado a un lado o la hubiera comido y desechado. Ahora una manzana era lo único que me quedaba de ella.

Una manzana, una mesita y su silla blanca.

Desterrado de SangGoJae, sin sueños para cumplir, con los comienzos de palabras que llegaban a un perdón en la punta de la lengua y encerrado en la oficina más pequeña en la que mi compañía se hubiera encontrado jamás. Estaba en un hoyo negro, donde mi pequeño universo no podía salvarme y la puerta a todas partes se habían cerrado y todo lo que quería era ser absorbido y olvidado.

Tae Hoon se marcha, Hyung se despide y en un vago momento de mi nueva realidad respiro hondo y descanso mi frente contra mi escritorio. ¿Cómo enfrentar el resto del mundo con esta soledad?

_No amare a Park Gae In. Yo no amo a Park Gae In. Nunca ame a Park Gae In._


End file.
